Arturo Plateado
Arturo Plateado is a self-made Arrancar who swore vengeance against Seireitei and more recently Shingoku. He raised an army specially for the purpose of defeating Shingoku. He finally meets his end at the end of his old nemesis, Yashiro Nakagawa. Appearance He has long, turquoise hair and yellow eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask are on his right cheek on what appears to be the upper jaw, and goes around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash. Arturo has a noticeable Spanish accent. Personality Arturo Plateado is both a calculating strategist and a ruthless warrior, with an unrivaled lust for power. This aspect of his personality is reflected by his Zanpakutō's unique ability to absorb the Reiatsu of anyone he kills to strengthen himself, a power so terrible, that even captain-level Shinigami have been known to flee before his might. He sees defeat as a sign of weakness and displays an outright refusal to accept it, even rising again in an injured state to resume the battle. Arturo is possesses a level of confidence bordering on arrogance, even going as far to attack the Soul Society single-handedly. Even after making a deal with Aizen, he strongly implies a desire to murder the former Shinigami Captain twice. Powers and Abilities X-Shaped Projectiles: Arturo has the ability to fire X-shaped projectiles. The blast seems to manifest a short distance in front of him, apparently summoned from above him and not from his own being. Arturo can also manifest them on vertical surfaces Hierro: Arturo has a very high level of Hierro even by Espada standards. Even after being struck hard, the power of which was able to destroy a part of Shingoku, he remained unscathed. Sonído: Arturo has also shown that he can use Sonído effectively in combat. He can even use it to perform confuse captain class Shinigamis. He can create several speed clones to distract his opponents and strike them down while they are distracted. Beam Saber: As a substitution for actually using his Zanpakutō in battle, Arturo can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy that materializes when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. It is very strong, similar to a Shinigami's Shikai. Spatial Prison: A unique and apparently more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by Menos Grande. Arturo can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison that temporarily teleports the targets absolutely in a parallel dimension. In contrast to the white Caja Negación used by the Espada, it is black. Immense Spiritual Power: It is noted several times that Arturo has an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure, exceeding that of Captain-level. His presence can be felt from a very long distance. He is so powerful that the need of a Reiryoku-absorbing item that could potentially kill the user was necessary. According to Konoka Suzunami, Arturo's Reiryoku is on par with Yashiro . His reiatsu is red in color. Cero: Arturo uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. It is still red in coloration, but it is far bigger, and has proportional strength to its size. Gran Rey Cero: In addition to his already powerful Cero, Arturo is also capable of using the Gran Rey Cero, a particularly strong version of Cero which is usually exclusive to the Espada. Bala: Arture can fire a multitude of Balas in rapid succession. Just one Bala was able to knock off a lieutenant class Shinigami. His Bala is red in color. Descorrer- Arturo can open gargantas which are gigantic in proportion able to let several Menos Grande pass through them at the same time. Zanpakuto Arturo's Zanpakutō is called Fénix (不滅王 (フェニーチェ), Fenīche; Spanish for "Phoenix", Japanese for "Immortal King") (Fenice in the English version)2; its release command is ignite. In its sealed form, Fénix resembles a basic katana with an hourglass-shaped guard. Arturo apparently opts not to use the actual sword, instead relying on an energy blade he projects from his hand. X-Shaped Projectile: Much like his unarmed version, Arturo can summon a powerful X-shaped blast with his Zanpakutō. This variant seems to be more powerful than his unarmed version. Power Absorption: Arturo's Zanpakutō has the power to absorb the spiritual energy of those it defeats, adding to its wielder's strength.